EXTREMEX
EXTREMEX is a main unit under Up-Front Agency and the Hello! Project banner. The unit is produced by Hello! Project producer, Tsunku; of whom also happens to write all of the unit's songs. EXTREMEX currently consists of three main groups and fourteen kenshuusei members, and has been active since late 2012. ''CURRENT GROUP LINE-UP Hugs & Kiss: Current Members: *Sakura Nishimura (Leader) *Yui Jonouchi (Sub-leader) *Tomoko Kurumizawa *Shuuko Yoshiki CHO Kira: Current Members: *Marika Yamoto (Leader) *Akiko Nakamura (Sub-leader) *Koharu Hidari CR8ZY Love: Current Members: *Yosiko Kinoshita (Leader) *Megumi Shiratori (Sub-leader) *Kira Sato EXTREMEX Kenshuusei: 1st Generation: *Megumi Tanaka (Leader) *Aya Yoshimoto *Rise Usami *Naho Okamura *Akari Sakurada *Tomomi Hoshimoto *Erina Nogami 2nd Generation: *Asami Kaito *Nana Shiratori *Miki Nakamura *Hanako Masubuchi *Karen Yamamoto *Minami Furukawa *Reina Makino HISTORY '2012' 'In November of late 2012, Hello! Project producer, Tsunku had announced that he will be working on an all-new unit under Up-Front Agency for Hello! Project and that the unit will consist of, firstly, fourteen kenshuusei and three main groups; one quartet and two trios. The unit will receive its name officially via Tsunku's official Twitter page and will have the first two groups' auditions will be held during the second of January the next year, and also that the two groups' names will also be announced via his official Twitter.' '2013' 'During late January of 2013, Tsunku announced the name of the new unit and the first two groups' official names; EXTREMEX, Hugs & Kiss, and CHO Kira. The winners of the auditions were officially announced via Hello! SATOYAMA Life. (For Hugs & Kiss's First Generation: Sakura Nishimura (Leader), Yui Jonouchi (Sub-leader), Tomoko Kurumizawa, and Shuuko Yoshiki. For CHO Kira's First Generation: Marika Yamoto (Leader), Akiko Shiratori (Sub-leader), Koharu Hidari.) Another group was then announced again by Tsunku via Hello! Project's official website. The group was revealed to be another trio and would be given the name CR8ZY Love; auditions were therefore announced for the group's first generation. Then, during the first day of March, the winners of CR8ZY Love's first generation audition were officially confirmed by Tsunku during a live interview on Hello! SATOYAMA Life; Yosiko Kinoshita (Leader), Megumi Shiratori (Sub-leader), and Kira Sato. Tsunku then announced via his official Twitter page that EXTREMEX would firstly allow fourteen kenshuusei into the unit; the first and second generation auditions were then announced. April 15, 2013; the winners of both the first generation and second generation EXTREMEX Kenshuusei were announced. (First generation: Megumi Tanaka (Leader), Aya Yoshimoto, Rise Usami, Naho Okamura, Akari Sakurada, Tomomi Hoshimoto, and Erina Nogami. Second generation: Asami Kaito, Nana Shiratori, Miki Nakamura, Hanako Masubuchi, Karen Yamamoto, Minami Furukawa, and Reina Makino.) The EXTREMEX unit's first album was then announced and was released May of that year, and would be a cover album of some of Morning Musume's most famous songs and others as well. The album was then officially entitled as "EXTREMEX Debut: ~Hello! Project Cover Album~ ".''' Category:Up Front Kenshuusei Category:UP Front Promotion Category:2012 Debuts Category:Popular Groups